Worlds apart, together back then
by Elronds1fear
Summary: Remy and Rogue deal with the past and the people in it.
1. 52 pickup the peices

Worlds apart, together back then  
  
I don't own Xmen Evo, but I do own my Rogue accent..  
  
The King of hearts. My favorite card. To me, every card has its meaning, its story, its secrets. If I pull a random card, it's usually my card, the King. The other Acolytes have fun with this. "Remy LeBeau, the King o' Hearts!" followed by riotous laughter. Piotr is the only one who never participates. He don't talk much, though, so he don't count as much. Piotr's a King, King of clubs. A diamond in the rough, as it were. Pietro? He's a Jack, or Knave, as I prefer. Knave of diamonds. Flashy, and always trying to seethe with regality that he don't have. Then there's John. He's an Ace. Spades, of course. He'll be the death of me yet. And Sabertooth. Who could forget the Ace of clubs? A sadist, pure and simple. And you'd think I fashion myself the King of hearts, right? I think not. I'm the Two of clubs. A greasy, no good lackey held by a ruthless super- villain because.. Let's not go there. Not yet. And who better to think about and change my mood then---  
  
"The Queen of spades, Ah guess. How 'bout y'all?" came Rogue's drawl from her room, with the recent addition of Tabitha as a roommate. Kitty concentrated and then said, "I dunno. Ace of Hearts, I guess. Tabby?" "Probably Queen o' clubs. But Rogue, I had you figured for Ace, not Queen. Ya know, death card and all that?" Rogue looked at her bed, then up into Tabby's eyes. "Spades are pain cards. The Queen is the matriarch and receiver of the pain." Kitty's eyes widened. Tabitha laughed. "Deep huh?" Kitty nodded and Tabitha laughed. "Don't worry, we appreciate deep here. So, what do our cards mean?" Rogue thought for a minute. "Hearts are love and loss of it. The Ace is low, it doesn't get much o' either. And clubs are work and the rewards from it. The Queen works hard and gives her reward to others." Tabitha looked confused. "Where'd ya learn this, Rogue?" "Mah dad. Kinda. He left me a poem. Ripped it up when Ah was seven." Kitty murmured "Oh." "But, Rogue,--"  
  
"Why?" Remy thought to himself. "Why do I think I seen her b'fore?" He was looking through all his pictures, kindergarten through second grade. In the first grade pictures, he found it. Rather, he found her. White bangs encasing a small girls face, dark hair behind it. Remy turned the picture over slowly, as if afraid the girl would fall out. "Remy and Marie at the playground" read his mother's neat handwriting on the back. He turned the picture back over as slowly as the first time and took a good look at the girl in it. He backed up to his bed, still shocked at this discovery and now vividly recalling the night she said she hated him, not knowing she was across town telling the story, not understanding why, when she had yelled "Ah hate you!" she had been crying. 


	2. Pictures, memories, and choices

A/N: Sorry, I'm Alaskan, so Piotr has no accent, because I'm used to it.  
  
"Please, Rogue? We won't tell!" Kitty pleads. "Fine! Jumpin' Jesus H. Christ on a pogo stick, Ah'll tell ya."  
  
~~~~~ Flashback Sequence ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I heard dis cool poem 'bout cards, what dey mean. Wanna hear it?" says a little Remy sitting on a dresser. Rogue says, "Where'd ya hear it?" Remy shrugs "Nowhere." Rogue pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to him, apparently trying hard to keep calm. "That it?" "Yeah, why?" Rogue snatches the paper back, then throws Remy bodily from the room. Then she tears the paper up, mumbling about people going through her things without her permission, tears streaming down her face like a river.  
  
~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mah foster parents told the state Ah was uncontrollable. Ah went back to the state home. Three foster homes in a year after that, four more by the time Ah got to Irene. Four and a half years after the incident." Tabitha murmured, "That had ta suck!" "You don't know the half of it." Came a soft reply. Kitty asked, "So are you still mad at him?" Rogue shook her head. "Nah. He looked kinda shocked when Ah showed him the paper. Ah kinda fergave him. Wanna see a pic Ah got?" "Yeah!" came the enthused reply of Tabitha and Kitty. Rogue opened the one drawer she had made sure the other two would never open, on pain of death. Unlocking the box, she opened the top and pulled out a picture. She closed the box and handed the picture to Kitty. "Rogue, he's-"  
  
"Cute, Gambit. Real Cute. Yer tellin me ya think ya knew one o' the X- sheilas as a kid?" came John's normal smartass remark. Piotr's mellow voice broke in, "John, you do not know if he did or did not. And please refrain from the use of our codenames. Remy may I see the picture you speak of?" Remy nodded and handed the Russian the picture. For a while there was an abnormal silence as he looked at it. "Why would you leave a friend like this?" came the question finally, as Piotr gestured at the two kids with arms over each other's shoulders. "We had a fallin' out. She was moved soon after, mon ami. Funny, she gave me-"  
  
"Your first kiss? Really? Wow." Came Kitty's soft tone. Rogue smiled softly at the younger girl's surprise. "Yeah. Guy was always a ladies man. Always bein' chased by older guys fer charmin' "their" girls. The only part they didn't like was his eyes. He wore shades a lot." Tabitha said, "What little girl was never that shallow at some point?" Rogue whispered, "Ah always loved those eyes. Almost mesmerizin'.." Eyes on the little kid in the picture. "We got a Logan session in th' mo'nin'. Night, y'all." With that, she put the picture back and laid down, not noticing the figure standing near the gates.  
  
"Make ya move quick, Swamp Rat. She goin' ta sleep, she'sa notice if y'all stay here too long, mon ami." These were the thoughts Jean picked up in the kitchen while having a midnight snack. 'Professor?' A groggy 'Yes, Jean, what is it?' answered her. 'I think someone is going to break into one of the girls rooms!' 'I will scan.' Following that was the longest two minutes of Jean's life. 'He is gone. He went into BoomBoom, Shadowcat, and Rogues room, and all three are safe in bed. I suggest you go to bed too.' Jean sighed. 'Yes, Professor.' She got up and went to her room, stopping at the three girl's room, then laying her head on her own pillow. 


	3. A session and a stranger

I'm back.. And the clothes Rogue's wearing are the duds from "Mainstream".  
  
Rogue awoke and the first thing she did was look at the card that had been placed in her hand. 'What the hell?' she thought, seeing the Queen's solemn face and the spade in the corner. Turning the card over, she noticed a familiar handwriting she couldn't place. "Ami, if you'd like to talk about old times, I'm at Bella's Cajun Diner until 3." No signature. 'That's odd.. Ah gotta check this out after the session.'  
  
Logan looked around, a sadistic smirk on his face. "Today, something new. Last person standing wins." Jaime looked around scared, as Wanda and Rogue subconsciously moved toward him protectively, and Professor X smiled at the girls' actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting her ass whupped in the session, which Jaime won because he snuck up on Wanda, Rogue changed into her clothes. 'Prof, Ah'm headin' out fer a bit.' She sent telepathically, walking out the door.  
  
A shadow sat, reading the newspaper in a corner booth. Or, that was he appeared to be doing. He was really waiting. He moved white hair from his face, being there on a mission. 


End file.
